Galaxy Mew Mews
The Galaxy Mews are the main protagonist Mew team in Galaxy Mew Mew. About :The Galaxy Mews are subjects of the Galactic Mew Project which was created by a young geneticist named [[Akio Fujioka|'Akio Fujioka']]. Originally, the Mews were supposed to be based around naturally occurring elements found on Earth, but Akio had to scrap the project because of the Rush, where he was forced to board space colony ships and leave behind a majority of his notes. After settling into the new colony, Akio had to recreate the entire project from scratch. Since he wasn't able to draw from the Earth anymore, he drew from elements in the galaxy around him. :All but one of the Galaxy Mews were transformed into biological super-weapons, created to fight against the Chimera Anima and clear them from the Earth so that the humans could return to it. :The Galaxy Mews are made up of five girls of varying ages, personalities and backgrounds. Each Galaxy Mew has a specific power or element that they can control and channel through their weapons, and all but one are infused with the DNA of a particular animal. In the main story, the Galaxy Mews who were affected by the Galactic Mew Project are unable to transform back into humans, and so they remain in their Mew forms for the most part. The only exception to this is Nexus, who has no animal DNA and remains unaffected by the project other than through her weapon, which Akio made especially for her. :Nexus is an alien inducted into the team after being discovered by the other Mews on Earth. She'd spent a long time there after crash-landing in an escape ship, after leaving her home planet. She is not necessarily a Galaxy Mew by creation, but is still a welcomed member nonetheless and is a major contributor to their fight against the Chimera Anima. :Each Galaxy Mew has a name and theme relative to their power, which is linked to space in some way. Together, the Galaxy Mews use their powers to fight against the Chimera Anima, and work to defeat Ehne, their enemy and the main villain of the story. Members 'Niji Harada' :Niji is the leader of the Galaxy Mews and the first to be transformed by Akio. Niji is a very responsible but sometimes stubborn young woman. As a Mew, her alias is Mew Spectral Galaxy. She encompasses the power of energy, and has the DNA of a White Wolf. 'Hikari Yamamoto' :Hikari is the second Galaxy Mew. She is a sweet girl, but very timid and shy. Though she often must fight against her fears, she proves to be very brave and kindhearted. She will always fight to defend her teammates. As a Mew, Hikari's alias is Mew Radiant Sun. She encompasses the power of fire and sun, and has the DNA of a Black Cat. 'Chrysalis Müller' :Chrysalis is the third Galaxy Mew. She is a hardened, tough young woman who always tries to pull her weight and prove herself as more than what she appears. Though she is stubborn, Chrysalis is genuinely a sweet person and will always be loyal to those she cares about. As a Mew, Chrysalis' alias is Mew Lunar Dream. She encompasses the power of water and moon, and has the DNA of a White-Tailed Ptarmigan. 'Hotaru Kojima' :Hotaru is the energetic, curious, troublemaker of the group and is the fourth to join the Galaxy Mews, the youngest member of the team. Although a little immature and all over the place at times, Hotaru will always be there to help her teammates. As a Mew, Hotaru's alias is Mew Onyx Storm. She encompasses the power of energy, and has the DNA of a Yellow-Cheeked Gibbon. 'Nexus' :Nexus is the final member of the Galaxy Mews, and her alias is Mew Nebula. She is an alien who came to Earth and encountered the Mews. She does not have animal DNA, but she fights alongside the girls with her various powers that surround water, mist, mind, and energy. She channels these through a weapon Akio made especially for her. Nexus is a very sweet girl who does her best to keep everyone together. Trivia *The Mews were not originally set to fight against Ehne, who was created halfway into writing the [[Galaxy Mew Mew Chapters|'main chapters']] in the story. Category:Annika's Pages Category:Galaxy Mew Mew Category:Galaxy Mew Mew Characters Category:Mew Teams